Aprendizado
by Bela-chan
Summary: Yomi foi atacado e ficou cego. Achava que sua vida estava acabada, mas o poderoso Rei Raizen o resgatou. O que acontecerá agora?
1. Esperando

**Aprendizado**

Capítulo 01: Esperando

* * *

A primeira coisa que percebeu quando acordou era o frio intenso que quase o congelava, fazendo-o tremer com o vento que fustigava seu corpo. No instante seguinte, veio a dor. Implacável, alucinante. Jamais sentira tamanha dor em toda sua vida. 

Levou as mãos onde a dor era maior, passando os dedos levemente sobre o local para tentar imaginar o quão profundo era o ferimento. A dor desse pequeno gesto o fez gemer, mas ele precisava saber o que realmente havia acontecido.

Seus dedos ficaram úmidos com o sangue que jorrava da ferida, e ele conseguiu sentir, através do tato, a gravidade do corte que lhe rasgara os olhos de um lado a outro. Soube, naquele momento, a gravidade do ferimento, e as conseqüências que teriam caso ele conseguisse sair daquele buraco onde caíra.

Tentou se lembrar de como chegara até a li, e as imagens do que aconteceu começaram a passar pela sua cabeça.

Havia deixado o acampamento há três dias atrás, depois de mais uma discussão com Kurama. Decidira realizar aquele assalto sozinho, em mais uma de suas tentativas de provar ao seu comandante sua capacidade.

Chegara à fortaleza ao entardecer do terceiro dia. O castelo se localizava na parte sul do Reino de Raizen, e pertencia a um rico youkai que adorava esbanjar sua riqueza pra quem quisesse ver. Preparava-se para invadir a fortaleza quando um youkai alado aparecera a sua frente. Lutaram, e embora o inimigo fosse muito mais poderoso, ele estava conseguindo reagir, quando veio o fatídico golpe sobre seus olhos. A única coisa que se lembrava era de que, de alguma forma, algo assustou o youkai alado, que fugiu dizendo:

- Nenhum recompensa vale uma vida...

Começou a caminhar, totalmente desorientado de dor, com as mãos sobre seus olhos. Em sua mente, tentava achar o caminho até o acampamento, onde sabia que Kurama estava. Vagou durante longos minutos até que, de repente, pisou em falso e começou a cair, cair, até atingir o solo, a queda quebrando seus ossos, a dor se alastrando por seus membros e fazendo-o desmaiar.

E agora despertara, sem saber por quanto tempo dormira, se ainda era noite ou se já tinha amanhecido. Queria desesperadamente acreditar que tudo não passava de um pesadelo horrível, que nada daquilo era real. _Estou na cama de Kurama, acabamos de fazer amor, e eu adormeci, foi isso! Sei que vou acordar a qualquer momento, vou contar a Kurama este sonho estúpido e ele vai rir de mim, e me chamar de tolo, como sempre faz... _

Mas a dor que sentia era real, e ele sabia que aquilo não podia ser um sonho... Seu corpo agora tremia ainda mais, seu corpo todo dolorido pela queda. Tocou-se delicadamente, felizmente não quebrara nem os braços e nem as pernas, mas pela dor que sentia em seu abdômen sabia que pelos menos três costelas estavam fraturadas.

Pelo que se lembrava, sabia que deveria ter caído em alguma espécie de buraco muito fundo, talvez até mesmo algum tipo de armadilha pra evitar animais selvagens. _Preciso encontrar um jeito de sair daqui. _Levantou-se, com muita dificuldade, e começou a tatear à sua volta, tocando as paredes e andando com cuidado para não tropeçar em nada.

Depois de um tempo, teve certeza que se tratava de um buraco largo e, o que era pior, sem qualquer tipo de saída por baixo. Tentou escalar as paredes, mas aquilo era impossível, pois a parte de baixo era muito lisa, e ele não conseguia nenhum ponto para se apoiar. Sem falar na dor que sentia cada vez que tomava impulso para subir, suas costelas quebradas parecendo estacas afiadas perfurando seu corpo, o que o impedia de tentar saltar.

As horas foram passando e nada que tentasse dava certo, e ele já não agüentava mais de dor, frio e frustração. Nada mais tinha a fazer do que esperar.

Era isso mesmo que faria, esperar. Já se passaram muitas horas desde que deixara o acampamento, e com certeza seus companheiros estranhariam sua demora. Kurama veria que algo acontecera, pois ele jamais demorava em suas missões, e viria atrás dele como fizera da última vez, quando o salvara daquela armadilha em que caíra._ Ele vai poder curar minhas feridas com suas plantas, como já fez antes, e tudo vai acabar bem..._

Muito cansado, ele se deitou no chão, e sentiu um torpor invadindo seu corpo, que clamava por descanso. Lentamente, foi perdendo a consciência, e aquilo era tão bom, porque sentia a dor abandonando seu corpo totalmente.

Adormeceu ali mesmo, no chão duro e pedregoso, murmurando aquilo que se tornara sua única esperança: _Ele virá, Kurama virá..._

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Ah... tadinho... ;;**


	2. O Resgate

**Aprendizado**

Capítulo 02: O Resgate

* * *

Yomi já não tinha nenhuma noção de quanto tempo se passara desde que viera parar ali. Uns dois dias, provavelmente. Já tentara sair de lá de outras formas mas desistira, pois nada dera certo. Os machucados, as dores e a fraqueza que sentia por estar sem se alimentar há vários dias haviam acabado com todas as suas forças.

_Ele não virá_, pensou Yomi pela centésima vez. _Deve estar achando que morri._ _Ou talvez nem se importe._ Aquele simples pensamento doera tanto em seu coração demoníaco quanto as dores que sentia pelo corpo todo. Tudo o que fizera até ali fora por causa de Kurama, e o fato dele sequer ter vindo atrás de Yomi depois de todo esse tempo era mais uma prova que seu amante não ligava a mínima para ele.

Sabia também que ninguém do bando viria ajudá-lo. Não tinha amigos por lá. Seus assaltos inconseqüentes resultaram na morte de tantos companheiros que o bando passara a odiá-lo.

Já se conformava com a morte iminente, sabia que sozinho jamais sairia daquele lugar. Nem sequer se esforçava para levantar do chão. Mal sentia as pernas, e o menor movimento lhe causava fortes dores pelo corpo. Seus olhos pararam de sangrar, mas ainda doíam terrivelmente, pois a ferida encontrava-se aberta.

Adormeceu novamente.

O dia havia acabado de amanhecer, e o céu do Makai estava límpido como poucas vezes ficava. Mas o silêncio que reinava naquela região foi quebrado por uma barulho quase imperceptível.

Um youkai caminhava pela floresta, e seus passos eram tão suaves que mal se ouviam. Era alto, com fartos cabelos prateados que chegavam até a cintura. O corpo era atlético, musculoso. Usava um traje escuro, e em seu rosto e braços podia-se perceber inúmeras tatuagens tribais. Tinha olhos selvagens, que vasculhavam cada canto do terreno com descaso, como se soubessem que ninguém jamais se atreveria a atacá-lo. Não carregava qualquer tipo de arma, mas via-se que não precisava.

Raizen exalava poder por cada poro do seu corpo.

Há muito tempo adquirira o hábito de fazer longas caminhadas pelo Makai, e essa era mais uma delas. Séculos atrás, quando os dois mundos eram unidos, essas caminhadas se estendiam até o Nigenkai, onde ele sempre ia em busca de alimento. Foi assim durante muito tempo, pois o gosto por carne humana é normal entre os youkais mais poderosos.

Até o dia em que conhecera aquela humana que o tocara tão profundamente. Nunca mais foi até o Nigenkai, porque sabia que desde aquele dia não poderia mais se alimentar de humanos, como não pode se alimentar dela. Restringiu suas andanças a seu próprio mundo, e de tempos em tempos gostava de sair para caminhar por territórios longínquos, embora hoje estivesse dentro de seu reino ainda.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, seus os olhos foram atraídos por um brilho vindo de detrás da vegetação. Aproximou-se, curioso, e se deparou com uma belíssima espada caída no chão. Pegou-a, e começou a examiná-la contra a luz atentamente. Seu cabo era negro, todo incrustado com pequenos rubis, e sua lâmina afiada continha diversos símbolos desenhados.

A espada era valiosa demais para estar abandonada num local como aquele. Raizen começou a olhar para o chão e observou diversas marcas de sangue pela terra, que estava toda revirada. Perto do lugar onde encontrara a espada, as marcas de sangue formavam uma trilha que ia em direção à floresta. Era evidente que havia ocorrido uma luta ali.

Examinou novamente a espada, que também estava manchada com sangue. Passou os dedos sobre as marcas, e seu corpo estremeceu, surpreendendo o youkai. _O que isso significa?_

Ficou pensativo por alguns momentos, até que decidiu ver até onde levava aquela trilha de sangue. Queria encontrar o dono da espada, e algo lhe dizia que ele ainda estava vivo. Prendeu a espada em sua cintura e pôs-se a seguir os rastros. Depois de alguns minutos, chegou até uma imensa cratera onde a trilha acabava. Olhou para baixo, mas não conseguia ver nada devido à profundidade.

Depois da quantidade de sangue que vira, Raizen sabia que o youkai deveria estar bastante machucado, e seria muito difícil resistir a uma queda daquelas. Além disso, as marcas no chão já estavam escuras, sinal de que já deveriam ter se passado dias desde que ele caíra. Seu lado racional gritava-lhe que era impossível que ele ainda estivesse vivo.

Fechou seus olhos, toda a sua concentração voltada para as profundezas do lugar, uma áurea prateada envolvendo seu corpo. Elevou seus sentidos ao extremo, buscando um traço que fosse do youki daquele guerreiro que conseguira despertar sua atenção. Permaneceu assim por longos segundos, até que sentiu uma pequena fagulha de energia, quase inexistente de tão fraca. Mas estava ali afinal, como um fio muito fino prendendo o youkai a vida.

Assim que sentiu aquela fraca energia, Raizen saltou para baixo, caindo em uma das deformidades que havia nas paredes. E depois saltou de novo, em outro apoio, e assim sucessivamente, até que se tornasse invisível em meio a escuridão.

Em questão de segundos chegara até o chão, mas não conseguia ver nada do que tinha a sua frente. Concentrou seu youki na mão direita, e criou uma pequena bola de energia que ficou flutuando ao seu lado, iluminando todo o local.

No mesmo instante, conseguiu distinguir um vulto adiante, deitado no chão. Se aproximou do youkai desmaiado e se abaixou, fitando os ferimentos de seu corpo inerte. Haviam diversos ferimentos nas mãos, prova de que ele tentara escalar as paredes mas não conseguira. E viu os ferimentos nos olhos, encobertos pelo pano sujo de sangue.

Por um momento, questionou-se se realmente valia a pena salvar aquele youkai, que provavelmente ficaria cego com aqueles ferimentos. Viver no Makai já era difícil para o youkai normal, e pra um deficiente era praticamente impossível. _Então, o que estou fazendo aqui?_

Permaneceu olhando o youkai a sua frente por alguns segundos, seus olhos subindo pelo peito que mal se movia, chegando ao rosto parcialmente coberto pela tira de pano, a palidez da pele machucada, o negro dos cabelos sujos e embaraçados. _Como ele deve ser belo..._

Algo o tocou naquele instante, e Raizen ergueu o youkai e o colocou sobre seus ombros. Yomi sequer se moveu ou emitiu qualquer som. Olhou para cima e deu um salto para uma das extremidades em que tinha se apoiado ao descer, depois em outra e mais outra, até que finalmente chegou até a superfície.

Felizmente não estava muito longe de seu castelo, seria no máximo algumas horas de caminhada. Mas temia que o youkai não resistisse àquela viagem, já que estava tão fraco. Colocou-o no chão com cuidado e colocou sua mão aberta sobre o peito dele. Concentrou-se e no momento seguinte sua mão começou a emitir um brilho prateado que logo se espalhou por todo o corpo de Yomi.

- Pronto, assim não morrerá de fraqueza no meio do caminho. - murmurou Raizen.

Retirou a mão e notou que o peito de Yomi começara a subir e descer lentamente, sua respiração se tornando muito mais forte do que estava quando o encontrara. Levantou-se e novamente colocou Yomi sobre seus ombros, como se ele não pesasse nada. Dessa vez, Yomi deu um pequeno gemido de protesto, fazendo Raizen sorrir.

- Ah, já estamos melhorando, não é?

Raizen o carregou por muitas horas, sem parar para descansar, como se o cansaço simplesmente não o abatesse. Quando já estava quase escurecendo, finalmente avistou seu castelo.

Continuou no mesmo passo, entrando no pátio do castelo. No mesmo momento, dois soldados que faziam a guarda vieram ao seu encontro.

- Rei Raizen, seja bem-vindo!- saudou um dos sentinelas, recebendo apenas um grunhindo como resposta.

- Senhor, permita-me ajudá-lo. - disse o outro, aproximando-se de Yomi.

Raizen permitiu que o soldado tirasse Yomi de seus ombros e ordenou:

- Levem-no para um dos quartos na ala norte. E mandem Yoda aos meus aposentos.

Os soldados assentiram com a cabeça, enquanto Raizen entrava no castelo e se dirigia pro seu quarto, um ambiente espaçoso e bastante iluminado. Não havia quase nenhum móvel no quarto, apenas uma grande cama com lençóis brancos, uma poltrona escura e uma espécie de bar com dezenas de garrafas de bebida.

Raizen se sentou na poltrona e jogou a cabeça pra trás, fechando os olhos e pensando no que fizera. Ainda não entendera o que o levara a agir daquela forma tão impulsiva. Era como se alguma coisa dentro dele lhe ordenasse que salvasse a vida daquele misterioso youkai. Algum instinto poderoso, o mesmo que o impedira de devorar aquela humana anos atrás.

Ouviu batidas leves na porta, que se abriu para a entrada de um youkai baixo, verde e de meia idade, usando um pequeno óculos pendurado no nariz. Há anos ocupava o cargo de conselheiro chefe de Raizen, e sua lealdade ao rei era incomparável.

Parou em frente a Raizen, fazendo uma mesura:

- Boa noite, Meu Rei. Dessa vez o senhor voltou bem mais cedo.

- Boa noite, Yoda. Tive uma mudança de planos que me obrigou a voltar antes.

- Sim, eu soube do youkai que veio com o senhor. Algum amigo ou aliado? - perguntou Yoda.

- Não, não. Mas quero que ele seja tratado como um. Mande chamar alguém pra examinar os olhos dele, que estão feridos. Provavelmente ele deve ter ficado cego...

- Cego? - perguntou Yoda, surpreso.

- Sim, é provável.

- Meu Rei, um youkai cego... As chances de sobrevivência são mínimas. – argumentou Yoda.

- Eu sei, Yoda. Mas esse não é um youkai qualquer. Eu sinto que ele tem alguma coisa diferente. Não costumo me enganar. –levantou-se da poltrona e parou em frente à janela, observado a noite cair sobre o Makai.

Yoda assentiu, concordando. Raizen sabia o que estava fazendo, nunca vira seu Rei se cometer algum erro.

- Cuidarei da recuperação dele pessoalmente, Meu Rei.

- Ótimo. Mantenha-me informado. – disse Raizen, já distante.

Era uma despedida. Yoda fez uma leve mesura e saiu, deixando Raizen ainda olhando para a noite que começava.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *


End file.
